


wildfire

by junebeetle



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Roommates, and also his supervillain archnemesis who looks kinda like him, and they were, evan falls in love w his cute grumpy artsy roommate, he is also the wade to evans kim possible, jared kleinman lives and breathes its always sunny in philadelphia, oh my god they were, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebeetle/pseuds/junebeetle
Summary: Jared looked at Evan from over his smudged glasses, looking both thoroughly unimpressed but also like he somewhat expected Evan's incompetence to reach this level. "Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh mygod. Ha-haI can't fucking believe you.""W-what?" Evan protested meekly, squirming in discomfort. He hoped that if he acted confused enough, maybe threw in a 'I have no clue what you are talking about!' and managed to make it through all the way without stuttering like a moron Jared might take pity on him and not completely humiliate him inside this very occupied-library.No such luck."You're in love with that Danny Phantom fucker!" Jared's voice booms and bounces off the dusty shelves, voice soaked in absolute awe at Evan's bisexual dumbassery. "Evan, you hadone fucking job."





	wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> this is jus a weird lil thing ive been meaning to write for a while ! its lowkey based off of the sky high au, mostly jus w/ evans powers tho. ive never written deh fanfic before ?? so idk constructive criticism is rllyrlly appreciated lol, i always worry about people been ooc.

**EVAN HANSEN WAS FOURTEEN WHEN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY CAME OUT** , and Jared Kleinman's mother subsequently forced Jared to drag Evan to go see it because Evan's mom had probably told her how totally depressed Evan was acting and how she wanted to Fix It (nudge nudge) but Just Didn't Know How (wink wink) and If Only He Had A Friend To Hang Out With Oh He's Probably So Lonely (oh _hey_ Linda is Jared doing anything either?). Which was fair. Evan supposed he was acting pretty depressed, not that he wasn't still pretty depressed now, it's just that that was four years ago before he learned how to hide it, or at least when his mom was around to see it. Anyways, the movie was okay. Probably. He didn't really remember a whole lot, to be honest. He wasn't all that into this superhero craze- he was more of a fantasy guy. The extent of his experience with Marvel and DC and... whatever other poor superhero comic book companies still existed out there, was limited to watching old Spiderman cartoons every Saturday morning when he was a kid. The animation wasn't really all that good and it was always pretty dated, but Evan preferred Spiderman's safe neighborhood-based escapades to the wild stuff superheroes did onscreen now. 

Jared didn't quite agree with him, though. Jared, who, in between whoops and hollers at the action scenes, nitpicked the characters' stupidity under his breath. Jared, who made sure that Evan was Extremely Aware of the things he would let Gamora (or, as he called her, 'that badass green broccoli thottie bitch') do to him and vice versa. Jared, who, as soon as they stumbled somewhat-blindly out of the theatre, turned to Evan, soda in hand and proclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of a few passerbys, "So should I just call you Groot now, or...?"

... Okay, so maybe there was another reason that Evan wasn't such a big fan of superhero movies.

" _No and shush_ ," Evan hissed, face red as they began to walk down the sidewalk. Jared chuckled. "Listen, I know you like these things a lot but they're just not realistic."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Jared said. "You're like Pokemon or some shit, you have set weakne-"

" _Weaknesses_ , yes," Evan finished, still speaking in a stage whisper. "And it's not that organized, there's not, like, official groups, or at least none that I'm aware of or have been, um, ahem, invited to join-"

"Yeah, because the Justice League is _really_ lookin' to recruit a fucking fourteen year old who can turn into a walking greenhouse! _OooOOOooooOOOOOoooh_ , that'll really show those nasty villains!" Jared let out another infuriating trademark laugh at his own genius. Evan scowled, yet, as usual, without any real malice because Jared was kind of sort of his friend and he kind of sort of didn't mind.

* * *

 Evan Hansen was thirteen when his childhood best not-friend walked into his room ready to drag him to the mall or something in exchange for some pocket money from his parents and found him having a panic attack on the floor at the side of his bed, a branch steadily growing out of his left ear and flowers sprouting on the carpet where his sweaty hands scrabbled desperately. He was thirteen when he cringed in anticipation, tears welling up in his eyes and leaving moss where they trailed down his face, ready for Jared to scream or laugh or call him a freak, or, or, _something_.

Instead, he shut the door behind him softly and sat down, cross-legged, in front of Evan. Evan pulled his hands back and tucked his legs in tighter under his body, afraid that if he even got close to Jared he'd turn him into a pinecone or something. But Jared didn't seem to mind. He just sat there, calmly, and looked at Evan and told him to do those breathing exercises his therapist wanted him to do because he didn't know them but he was sure Evan remembered. Then, acting as if there wasn't a mutant sitting two feet away from him, he pulled his cracked iPod out of his back pocket and said, "Okay, hold up, there's gotta be a forum post or a webMD thing or something online for this."

Evan sniffed, trying to heave in a breath for five seconds, or seven seconds, or however long it was supposed to be. "W- _what_?"

Jared didn't look up, already tapping away. "You're not the only super in the world, dude. This has happened before. Probably."

Evan kind of laughed, bowing his head. He watched pools of fuzzy green come to life on his pants. He thought, absentmindedly, about stroking it, but decided not to risk turning his pants into bark. "Y-y-you don't even-even know what's g-going on."

"No, dumbass, I think that's just you." Jared said conversationally. "You are having a panic atta-I said _breathe_ , dude, do the fucking breathing shit- you are having a _panic attack_. For whatever reason your power thingies are going out of whack along with your mind. So. There is something wrong with the connection between your fucked-up brain and your fucked-up powers. This could be normal and a thing w-you can fucking deal with, or it could not. If your wifi didn't suck such mega ass I'd know by now."

Evan was quiet for a few moments as he focused on doing his breathing exercises. He felt the branch coming out of his ear stop growing, and heard the rustling of the small leaves retract back into the bark. He sniffled, again. "I... I guess tha-that makes sense."

"Of course it does, asshat," Jared said. "I'm the amazingly brilliant Jared Kleinman."

* * *

 Evan Hansen was eighteen when he stood in front of his college dormitory building, backpack on his shoulders and hands tight around the straps. He could feel his powers bubbling and fizzing inside of him like his anxiety, and had to make a conscious effort to not let some leak out of his feet and into the grass beneath him. As much as it would probably make him feel better, he figured the lawn suddenly shooting up five feet would probably not go unnoticed by his fellow students, who were currently milling about around him.

Evan felt his phone buzz, and hurriedly pulled it out of his pocket and checked. It was Jared who messaged, with a picture of his lackluster dormitory and a short message lamenting at how very un-hot his roommate was (un-hot meaning that they were male, Evan supposed, which was funny, since Jared knew they weren't going to be co-ed).

Him and Jared were going to the same college, because of course they were. Ever since he found out about Evan's little secret they'd grown closer in a weird way, and had stuck together all throughout high school. Evan couldn't imagine going to college without him. Even though he was kind of an asshat, he was the only one who knew about Evan, and knew how to calm him down.

With a sigh and a squaring of his shoulders, Evan began to make it way to the doors, darting through people in the crowd. He stumbled over a lump of dirt but successfully did not faceplant, and felt his heartbeat grow louder in the presence of a lack of snickers. _Okay. You can do this._

He walked through the doors. Up the stairs. He felt self-conscious as he saw everyone with suitcases. _Do I look weird with a backpack? I look like I'm about to go to class, I look like a nerd or something, I mean I am a nerd but still. I should've brought a suitcase. But then they're harder to carry around, plus I'm going up the stairs. How are these people taking them up the stairs so easily? Oh! One person with a backpack! And a suitcase. Oh. Agh, why are there so many people just standing on the sides of the staircases? This is a staircase, staircases are for Going, not Staying. I hate being in the middle like this. Nobody will be able to get past if I'm going too slow. Am I going too slow? Are there people behind me?_ Evan became hyper-aware of the sweat nearly dripping from his palms as they clasped his bag, and was also hyper-aware of the familiar sensation of his gross anxiety sweat immediately turning into gross mutant moss. His grip on his straps tightened.

_What if my roommate's a jerk? What if he takes up all the space? What if he's homophobic? What if he can smell my bisexuality, like you know how some people say there's gaydar well what if there's bi-dar? Or is that just a thing homophobes say to justify outing closeted gay people who may or may not have some stereotypical mannerisms? What if he has a girlfriend and she's always over and they're always making out and having sex and it's really gross?_

Evan reached his floor. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he walked down the hallway.

_What if they like break up and she takes vengeance on him and throws rotten eggs through his window or steals his TV but in doing those things to him she is actually also doing them to me because we are roommates and then my life is made miserable because my roommate is a fuckboy?_

Evan slowed down a little bit. He glanced down at his phone, where he had written down the number and directions to his dorm. 211. Five doors away.

_What if I fall in love with her but he's still into her so he hates me too now, and he steals my clothes or my textbooks or my money or something?_

Evan put his phone back in his pocket, then immediately forgot the number and whipped it back out again. Yep. 211.

_What if my powers leak out when I'm sleeping? I mean it's never happened before but who's to say it won't start now? What if I accidentally start talking in my sleep, too, that's a habit you can pick up right, and I confess everything?_

Evan stood in front of the door. 

_What if HE'S an anti-super activist and SHE'S an anti-super activist, what if everybody here just hates people like me and I mess everything up because I'm in love with my douchey straight jock roommate's ex who he still has feelings for and there's EGGS, rotten EGGS in our DORM and he steals my underwear and I fail all my courses and also I turn into a tree during my finals?_

Evan grabbed the doorknob. It was unlocked.

_WHAT IF I JUST THROW MYSELF OUT THE CLOSEST WINDOW AND BECOME ONE WITH THE DIRT._

With a deep breath, Evan opened the door and pushed it open with far more force than intended, stumbling to follow it inside.

 _WHAT IF I- Oh._ Evan's train of thought was immediately halted as he was greeted by the sight of not a douchey jock boy lifting weights and making out with girls on varying surfaces and leaving behind gross hetero germs, but instead a lanky boy sitting on one of the two beds in the dorm. A very very pretty boy who was looking right at him.

"Oh. Hi." The boy said. He was sitting cross-legged on a black comforter, cross-legged with his very very very long legs. His hair was long and kind of curly and looked very very soft. He was looking up from a sketchbook that was plopped in his lap. His hair was very pretty and soft-looking like a warm pile of dirt. He was holding a pencil with his long pretty fingers and was wearing varying shades of black, and also his hair looked very pretty and soft. And elfish.

It took Evan approximately five seconds to respond before he fumbled to close the door behind him, then turned to his new roommate sheepishly. "U-um hi!" He winced at his voice crack. He spread his arms very awkwardly, attempting to look cool and welcoming. "Welcome!" Evan just realized that he had welcomed his roommate to his own dorm, to his dorm which he had arrived at far earlier than Evan, to his dorm which he was already in and thus had already been "welcomed" to. Evan craved death. Then Evan tried to make up for it, but before he could the boy spoke again, slight interest gleaming in his pretty blue eyes.

"You paint?"

For some reason and just with the blunt, quick way the boy said it Evan's brain processed that as 'You paint?', as in, are you paint, as in, are you physically made of paint, which was a sentence that didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, was that a joke? He chuckled a tiny bit. No, he was not paint, he was more tree and flower and soil than anything. Then a second later Evan's eyes caught up to his brain, and he realized that the sweat on his palms had turned into moss and covered most of the surface in their obnoxious green colour. Then his brain caught up with his ears, called them a right pair of dumbasses and he realized this boy just didn't like to use a lot of words, and also he'd just laughed at his question so oh no say something before he thinks you're laughing at him! "Um," Evan said intelligently. "Yes! Yeah! Yes, I do!" _NO YOU DO NOT MISTER HANSEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING._

The boy cocked his head at Evan, and even though he was sitting down Evan still felt like he was towering above him. "Really? Nice. What do you paint?"

 _NICE HE SAID YOU'RE NICE KEEP GOING._ Trying to think of an answer, Evan awkwardly made his way further into the room and away from the doorway he had been so awkwardly standing in. The boy's eyes followed him steadily, mannerisms almost cat-like and definitely intimidating, but in a really really good way. Light glinted off his magnificent cheekbones. Evan gulped. " _Uuuuuuuuuuum_ trees."

The boy cocked a perfect eyebrow. "Trees?"

Evan very carefully placed his bag on the bed aside all his other stuff that had been taken there earlier, never taking his eyes off the boy. "Y-yes, that's why th-the green. 'Cus- leaves. Are green. Yeah. I love trees, though! Um. They're so fascinating and they're all so different, l-like the dif-different types, there's sosososo many to paint-"

"There can't be that many." The boy said. "Sooner or later you'll run out."

Evan frowned. "W-well, there's like..... different formations of b-b-branches and different backgrounds and, and, different, um, lea-leaf, um, colours, so I'm okay." He came to stand a bit closer to the boy, hands fidgeting nervously, running his thumbs over the moss. He smelled faintly of hemp, and it was weirdly comforting to Evan.

The boy just stared at him oddly for a few seconds too long for Evan's bisexual comfort. "So do you-" Evan's phone buzzed, and the boy stopped talking. Evan ignored Jared (because of course it was Jared, his mom was working and also he had no other friends) and waited until the boy started talking again. 'So did you, like, wanna go to art school too but your parents wouldn't let you?"

"N-no," Evan said. "I'm, um, just- I just draw trees. Paint them, I mean. Draw and paint. Trees. Undecided major."

The boy kept on looking at him, this time that look of dulled amusement once again in his eyes, like if he was the kind of guy who could be really truly happy he'd probably be laughing right now or something. "You're just a guy who really likes trees, huh?"

"That's me," Evan agreed nervously. "But, um, th-the parent thing... you just said, I mean, about... art school... u-um, is that your si-situation? B-because i-if so, that r-really sucks. I-I'm sorry, and, um-"

The boy raised his eyebrows once again as Evan fumbled. 

"U-um, um, I know it really sucks w-when you're passionate a-about someth-something, b-but, um, but, like, I'm s-sure they just want the best for you, like I'm sure you're really good but maybe they just- I mean I don't think this, but maybe they think that it's n-"

"Yeah, maybe," The boy cut him off, though judging by his suddenly-grumpy tone and the darkened look on his face he didn't actually seem to agree. He put his sketchbook in his bag at the side of his bed before Evan had a chance to see it. "You sticking around?"

"Um," Almost on cue, Evan's phone buzzed again. "A-actually, I was going to, um, hang out with a friend, maybe-"

"You have a friend," The boy said. Evan wasn't sure if it sounded like a question or not. "Okay. Whatever." He laid back in bed, and Evan gulped and felt his heart palpitate. Those were certainly some.... lengthy limbs. And very tight jeans. "I'm Connor," he said, before turning over to face the wall. "And I'm gonna take a long-ass nap."

It took five seconds of Evan standing there, wondering if he did something wrong and trying desperately not to stare at the other boy- Connor's- rear before he remembered he should probably reply. "O-oh," He managed, grabbing his bag from his bed awkwardly. "Evan. I'm Evan, I mean, I know _you're_ not Evan."

Connor was silent. Hesitantly, he began to make his way towards the door.

When Evan finally made it out of the dormitory and closed the door, he breathed a sigh of relief, slumped against the wall, and waited a few moments before checking his phone.

**Jared**

 

 

> where u at ho
> 
> _sent: 2:04 pm_
> 
> basic robbery @ that dumb hipster coffee place w/ the benches out front not that u care since this is ignoring ur wonderful best friend jared kleinman day :///////
> 
> _sent: 2:11 pm_

Evan's eyes widened. _AAAAAA oh no oh no oh no oh no-_

 

 

> bathroom on the bottom floor of the dorms u'll see the sign. unfortunately phone booths r officially dated. ur welcome dipshit
> 
> _sent: 2:13 pm_

Evan decided that he would be pretty screwed without his best friend. And also that he needed to learn how to paint.


End file.
